


Música viva

by Kikinu



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boyband, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1747982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No es que Peggy Carter le caiga mal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Música viva

No es que Peggy Carter le caiga mal. Es una chica inteligente, osada, sin miedo a nada ni nadie. No permite que las bromas y el flirteo de Howard la moleste, llevándose bien con todos los Howling Commandos. Posiblemente si las cosas fueran diferentes ellos podrían ser amigos. Cielos, si las cosas fueran _muy_ diferentes quizás incluso la hubiese invitado a salir.

El problema con Peggy Carter es que tiene que fingir ser la novia de Steve.

—No me cae bien —repite, por lo que probablemente sea la vez un millón.

Steve suspira, para luego darle un beso y seguir componiendo.

—Bucky, Peggy es mi amiga.

—Los amigos no se besan. 

—Tú y yo nos besábamos —le responde Steve, con una sonrisa pícara. Al ver la expresión que le dedica Bucky seguramente se da cuenta lo que acaba de decir, porque se ruboriza un poco y agrega—. Um, de acuerdo, mal ejemplo.

Se conocen desde toda la vida y están “juntos-juntos” desde los quince años, cuando luego de dar vueltas uno alrededor del otro decidieron que lo mejor era admitir sus sentimientos y tener más besos, disminuyendo la angustia adolescente característica de la edad.

Entonces cumplieron 16 y The X-Factor US comenzó sus audiciones y dijeron, ¿por qué no? Audicionaron por separado, pero finalmente fueron puestos con otros solistas, formando la boyband “Howling Commandos”. Fueron el primer Grupo en ganar la competencia y las ganas que tenía Bucky de besar a Steve en ese momento eran terribles.

Pero claro, no podían hacerlo porque eso hubiese sido admitir que estaban juntos, cosa que les había prohibido por contacto. Ninguno de ellos podía ser algo que no fuera heterosexual, o por lo menos eso debía creer el mundo.

Al principio no era un gran problema. Sí, a Bucky le molesta porque, ¿hola? Steve es el jodido amor de su vida y no pasó parte de su infancia y comienzo de adolescencia sufriendo en silencio para tener que repetirlo todo luego de finalmente estar con él.

Pero, como decía, no era un gran problema. Simplemente debían evitar besarse en público y listo, problema solucionado. Nunca fue un gran fan de las muestras de afecto en público, así que no era una molestia. Seguían siendo ellos, estando siempre uno encima del otro, mirándose, tocándose disimuladamente.

El primer año se les pasó volando y ni lo notaron, pero entonces comenzó el segundo año de Howling Commandos y las cosas se complicaron.

Aparentemente, sus fans comenzaron a notar _cosas_. Guiñadas de ojos, roces de manos, palabras susurradas. Bucky conoció Tumblr y descubrió que cada uno de sus jodidos movimientos estaba plasmado en un gif y que cada interacción con Steve estaba a la vista de quien quisiera verlo.

Muchas fans los apoyaban, pero a Pierce (el director de HYDRA, sus mánagers) le parecía que todo podía complicarse mucho si salían del armario.

—Necesitamos modificar un poco algunas cosas, pero no se preocupen, apenas notarán la diferencia.

Odia a Pierce, lo único que hace es mentirles y manipularlos.

Empezaron a restringir las interacciones que tenía con Steve en público. Además, como bonus, le consiguieron a Steve una novia falsa, la tan querida Peggy Carter. La banda de Peggy acababa de comenzar y la mejor publicidad para ellos era que su baterista estuviera saliendo con el “bebé” de los Howling Commandos.

Además de eso, a Bucky comenzaron a darle el mote de mujeriego, arreglándole citas con todas las modelas conocidas y sus hermanas también. Algunas eran pasables, otras no. La mejor de todas fue con Natasha Romanoff, imagen de los perfumes _Black Widow_. No tuvo problema de fingir un tiempo que salía con Natasha, cada “cita” que tenían eran realmente divertidas y no necesitaba hacer como que la chica le caía bien porque _realmente_ lo hacía.

Quedaron como amigos y aún hoy, tres años después, siguen viéndose regularmente.

Pero no todo fue tan fácil como con Natasha. Las cosas cada vez eran peor y más y más comenzaron a prohibirles interactuar. No podían sentarse juntos, ni hablarse, ni siquiera mirarse. Hoy en día es una suerte si les dejan pararse con alguno de los Commandos entre ellos arriba del escenario.

—Salgamos del armario —dice, quitándole la libreta a Steve y sentándose sobre su regazo.

—Si por mi fuera nunca hubiésemos estado adentro en un primer lugar. Pero firmamos un contrato, Buck, si lo rompemos pueden…

—No me importa, hagámoslo. Al resto de los Commandos no va a importarle, ni siquiera aunque nos terminen echando de la discográfica. Todos están hartos de cantar las mismas canciones pop vacías una y otra vez que creo que agradecerían que los echen. De hecho, podríamos llevarlos a juicio porque obligarnos a mentir sobre nuestra sexualidad es _ilegal_.

Steve lo mira entre divertido y esperanzado y Bucky conoce esa mirada, es la mirada de “vamos a derrocar este gobierno y las injusticias que comete”. Steve tenía la misma mirada cuando armaron una manifestación en el secundario para que echen al director, que en ese entonces estaba desviando los fondos del colegio para construirse una piscina.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí.

Entonces Steve lo besa de esa forma entre dulce y desesperada que Bucky no tiene ni puta idea como logra, pero que agradece mucho porque le mata todo lo coherente del cerebro y todo es mucho mejor y ya ni sabe de qué está hablando.

No, en serio, ¿de qué hablaban?

—Te amo —le dice Steve, apoyando su frente contra la suya y Bucky a veces no puede creer que esté enamorado de este idiota.

—Y yo a ti. Además, de todas formas, la fama internacional está sobrevalorada.


End file.
